Riconquista
by Loto de Origami
Summary: La vida de Alemania se transforma del todo a despertar en otro cuerpo, especialmente en su relación con Italia ¿Podrán sobrellevarlo? ¿Y como pareja? ¿Qué tiene que hacer Italia ahora que su amor es mujer?
1. 1 La metamorfosis

Je, primera vez que me lanzo con algo más largo y ya me está dando cositas… aunque no creo que me dé para más de unos seis caps, de todas formas, ahí veremos.

**Disclaimer:**

**Advertencia:** De momento ninguna. Eso sí, sé que se le han dado diversos nombres a Fem! Alemania, pero me decanté por Mónica… simplemente porque me suena a rubia, voladas propias :D

**1: La Metamorfosis**

Una mañana tras un sueño intranquilo, Ludwig Weillschmidt se despertó convertido en una hermosa mujer. Estaba acostado como siempre en su cama y, al alzar la cabeza, vio un abultado pecho debajo de su camiseta de dormir, antecediendo a una esbelta cintura.

- ¡¿Qué me ha pasado?

Dijo con una voz femenina que obviamente no era la suya. El horror comenzó a invadir su ahora desconocido cuerpo y empeoró al notar que la persona a su lado comenzaba a despertarse.

-¿Lud? –Preguntó un adormecido italiano- Ciao ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Después de pasadas las impresiones, el alemán se dispuso a racionalizar el asunto, aunque para entonces ya se encontraban en su cuarto unos muy desconcertados Italia del Norte y Prusia. Sin embargo, por más que trataba de hallar una explicación seria, solo había un hecho claro: Estaba convertido en mujer.

-Ve… pero en una muy linda.

Aportó Feliciano. Alemania ni siquiera quiso responder y continuó sobándose las sienes con desesperación para calmar sus ya colapsados nervios. Su hermano Prusia, a su vez, permanecía mirándolo en silencio, incrédulo.

-Esto obviamente es cosa de magia, por lo tanto el cejotas debe estar detrás de todo.

Dijo finalmente. Alemania asintió todavía al borde de la desesperación.

-¡Entonces debemos viajar a la casa de Inglaterra ahora mismo!

Italia y Prusia se quedaron quietos, mirándose entre sí algo turbados.

-… Mónica, creo que antes deberías ponerte algo más adecuado.

Alemania miró a su hermano aun más desconcertado… o desconcertada.

-¿Mónica?

-Sí, es un nombre grandioso ¿no?- sonrió Gilbert con autosuficiencia- Cuando recién estábamos hablando de la Unificación pensé en varios nombres por si resultabas ser chico o chica.

-¡Es un bello nombre como tú, Mónica!

Alemania no supo qué responder a ese par de locos que parecían no estar ni la mitad de espantados con la situación. Miró en un espejo su nueva imagen, el cabello seguía siendo corto y rubio, al igual que sus ojos azules, pero sus facciones se habían vuelto más delicadas y su musculosa complexión ahora tenía la escultural forma que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Se horrorizó aun más al descubrirse pensando de ese modo. Luego reparó en que su camiseta negra y los bóxer que usara para dormir acentuaban provocativamente su nuevo cuerpo y comprendió lo que su hermano había querido decirle, sonrojándose al instante.

-Ve ¡Mónica, estás toda sonrojada!

-¡Dejen de llamarme así, mi nombre es Ludwig!- chilló- ¡Y salgan de mi cuarto, pervertidos!

Bien, no sabía exactamente por qué había dicho lo último si se encontraba frente a su hermano y su novio, pero de todas formas sacó a la fuerza a los invasores de su espacio íntimo y, como medida de emergencia, buscó en su armario la ropa de repuesto de Italia, pues ahora eran casi del mismo tamaño.

Solo cuando estuvo aseada y vestida con unos jeans, una camisa que le quedaba ajustada y uno de sus propios abrigos encima (en lo cual, para su asombro, demoró exactamente 4 minutos más de lo usual), dejó el cuarto para arrastrar a sus compañeros y tomar el primer vuelo a Londres que encontraron.

Arthur dejó la cama, se quitó los cubre cejas que usaba para dormir, se puso una bata y buscó sus pantuflas a tientas, maldiciendo por lo bajo al _bastard_ que en ese momento _aporreaba_ el timbre de su residencia. Pensó que podía tratarse de sus jefes o, peor, de Alfred con algún dudoso ranking comparando las ventas de Crepúsculo contra las de Harry Potter, por lo que abrió la puerta sin el más mínimo atisbo de emoción. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue a una extraña chica que antes de que pudiera decir algo ya lo tenía agarrado por el cuello del pijama y lo miraba con furor.

-¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!

-Mire señorita, no recuerdo haberla conocido así que si hice algo reprochable estando ebrio le ruego que se tranquilice y conversemos civilizadamente -Dijo rápidamente el inglés, al notar la fuerza de la dama- ¡Créame si le digo que soy un auténtico caballero…!

-¡Idiota, soy yo, Alemania!

-¿Ah?

Al instante Gilbert y Feliciano llegaron jadeantes por la carrera que se habían pegado desde el aeropuerto.

-¡Mo… Mónica… te dijimos que… no era nada Awesome… que corrieras de ese… modo!

-¿Germany? ¿Mónica?

Inglaterra estaba cada vez más confuso, hasta que entre los tres rápidamente le explicaron la situación.

-De acuerdo… creo entender lo que sucede- concedió el inglés después de ordenar la información recibida- Lo que no me queda claro es qué mierda hacen en mi casa a esta hora y por qué.

-¡No lo niegues, tú eres el culpable!

-Lamento haber sido tan impulsiv…o, pero pensamos en ti por tu supuesta relación con la magia, Inglaterra.

-Ve

Inglaterra resopló.

-Es cierto que manejo magia, pero el transformismo no es mi rubro, así que lamento decirte que yo no tengo nada que ver en esto y no sé cómo ayudarte. Y de paso les recomiendo que dejen de achacarme todos sus asuntos inexplicables como si yo no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que andarle cambiando el sexo a la gente por ahí…

Italia iba a responder algo, pero Alemania lo detuvo con un codazo.

-Como sea, muchas gracias por atendernos, Inglaterra. Disculpa las molestias.

-Sí, sí… de todas formas buscaré algo que pueda serles de ayuda.

Cuando regresó a la cama, Arthur aun pensaba que todo se trataba de un extraño sueño.

Ya de vuelta en Berlín, el trío avanzaba como si se tratara de un funeral. Prusia iba haciendo sus característicos escándalos, rezongando por la tragedia de su hermanita (aunque parecía haberlo aceptado rápidamente), Italia iba pensativo y silencioso, en tanto tomada de su mano, Alemania parecía ir en sincera picada hacia la desolación.

-¿Stella?

Murmuró Italia, de repente.

-¿Qué es lo que dices, Feliciano?

El aludido se quedó un momento estancado en una sonrisa tonta, pensando en lo lindo que sonaba su nombre en esa voz tan delicada y firme a la vez, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y contestó.

-Me preguntaba si esto tendrá que ver con la estrella fugaz que vi anoche… Es que yo le pedí…- su voz comenzó a descender el tono- le pedí… que me mostrara a un Alemania más suave y dulce y después despertaste así, entonces…

Alemania recordó inmediatamente lo ocurrido décadas atrás, cuando Italia los había salvado de un ataque inglés (la única vez, quizá) por pedirle a una estrella fugaz que le causara un dolor de cabeza a Inglaterra ¿Sería que Feliciano tenía una especie de conexión especial con las estrellas fugaces? ¿Tendría eso que ver con la astronomía de Galilei? ¿Por qué demonios las malditas no se quedaban en el cielo en lugar de bajar a cumplir los bizarros deseos de su novio? La mente de Alemania estaba a punto de colapsar de una manera u otra, pero al final ocurrió del modo más inesperado.

Dos finas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de los zarcos ojos de la joven que miraba con dolor al italiano, conmoviendo hasta lo más hondo de su corazón.

-Feliciano… no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto…

-¿Mónica?

-¡No me llames así, mi nombre es Ludwig, LUDWIG! ¡Soy Hombre!- las personas que pasaban por ahí apuraron el paso extrañadas y asustadas- ¡Mira lo que me has hecho! ¡Ya no quiero volver a verte!

Una espina de angustia se clavó de lleno en el corazón del italiano, lo que le impidió seguir a Alemania, quien se alejó corriendo, secundada por su preocupado hermano.

Al llegar Mónica a su casa sintió la extraña **Urgencia** de comer algo dulce y de preferencia con chocolate, ni siquiera era capaz de preguntarse el porqué de ese impulso como solía hacer, solo asaltó su cocina y corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar y comer golosinas, antes de que su hermano Gilbert llegara y comenzara a golpear la puerta con desesperación para intentar hablar con ella.

En tanto en casa de los Vargas, Romano hacía lo mismo con su propio hermano. Lo cierto es que no terminaba de entender la situación, solo había logrado captar entre los sollozos de Feliciano algo como "Hice llorar a Alemania…", lo cual había agradado bastante a Lovino en un principio, mezclado con unos "Alemania me odia, ya no me quiere" "Por mi culpa Lud se fue…" "Mónica, Oh, Mónica…" y todo esto condimentado con sus clásicos "Ve, ve".

De todas formas, en parte por su espíritu de hermano mayor, como por las simples ganas de ir a molestar a su cuñado y para silenciar a ese manojo de lágrimas y lamentos que tenía por hermano, no necesitó entender el contexto para decidir ir a encarar al macho patatas.

-¡Dónde está ese mutante patatero!

-¿Romano, qué haces aquí?

Le preguntó Mónica, esperando lo peor. En cambio, Lovino estaba desconcertado, podría ser que…

-¿Q-Quién eres tú?

-Soy Alemania ¿No te contó Feliciano? –Dijo la mujer severamente- Él y su estúpido deseo me hicieron esto…

Algo en la mente de Lovino hizo "click" y todos los sollozos de su hermano cobraron sentido, aun así él seguía desconcertado.

-¡No importa, tú…! ¡Eres un…! -Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, todos los insultos de su mente estaban en la punta de su lengua pero no podía salir de allí- ¡Mierda, no puedo insultar a una mujer!

Masculló antes de largarse tan sorpresivamente como había llegado, pues él podía ser un malhablado, pero un principio del espíritu italiano era que a las damas bellas se les trataba (no podía negar que alemana o no, la nueva versión de su cuñado era muy linda) con galantería y delicadeza.

De vuelta en Italia, Romano encaró a su hermano menor.

-¡Idiota, levántate y deja de llorar!

-Ve, pero Alemania…

-Mira, no esperes que vuelva a decir esto en la vida ¿capito? ¡Si realmente quieres a ese Idio… esa mujer, debes luchar por que vuelva a tu lado! ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un italiano fracase en el amor? ¡Vuelve allá y reconquista lo que es tuyo, imbécil!

Feliciano miró a su hermano con los ojos aun llorosos y se sonó la nariz con el último pañuelito de la caja.

-… Tienes razón, fratello… -dijo con voz trémula- Yo… recuperaré a Lud, digo… ¡Conquistaré a Mónica!

Notas:

El primer párrafo parafrasea el inicio de La Metamorfosis de Franz Kafka, para quien no se diera cuenta.

La idea de los cubrecejas de Inglaterra están inspirados en lolas bigoteras que se usaran en Francia en el pasado para evitar que el bigote se despeinara al dormir.

Después de todo, Lovi es un buen hermano n_n


	2. 2 Cosas de chicas

Y yo que pretendía actualizar poquito después de subir el primero, qué va, soy una vaga sin perdón de Dios XD Solo han sido algunos días difíciles por culpa del paro.

Oí Venecia sin ti de Charles Aznavour escribiendo esto XD De paso descubrí lo místico que es mirar a un gato dormitando con la música de El Padrino de fondo o.o.

Este capítulo tiene algunos estereotipos sexistas, yo sé que no son ciertos del todo (por algo son estereotipos), pero son divertidos así que espero que lo entiendan así.

También mención de otras parejas.

Ahora, adelante.

**2. Cosas de chicas**

"El olor de las flores es agradable, pero en exceso cansa" pensó Austria bebiendo calmado su taza de té y mirando de soslayo los cientos y cientos de arreglos florales que llenaban la habitación hasta en los más inusitados recipientes, como una tetera o unas botellas de cerveza llenas de agua, cada cual con su respectiva tarjetita finamente decorada y con un mensaje particular escrito a mano, la más cercana al austríaco, correspondiente a un ramillete de rosas amarillas puestas en una cafetera, decía "Por ti convertiría mis campos en un desierto. Perdóname. Italia Veneciano".

En medio de tanto pétalo y aroma dulzón y palabras de amor, podía distinguir al otro lado de la mesa a un cansado Prusia esperando una respuesta en silencio, había estado **Todo **el día recibiendo envíos desde Italia, flores a las que tenía que buscar macetero y otros regalitos que Alemania ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar, incluso estaba harto de escribir su asombroso nombre cada vez que hacía una recepción y eso que adoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él mismo, para qué decir que su hermana andaba con un ánimo de mil demonios y no quería hablar con él ni con nadie, tan solo había accedido a salir al patio a jugar con los perros, pero ni eso era capaz de sonsacarle una sonrisa.

-No te llamé solo para tomar el té, señorito. Dime algo…

Dijo al fin Prusia, tratando de dotar de su típica acidez a sus exhaustas palabras.

-Lo sé. Me llamaste porque soy el único de tus "amigos" que no arruinará la situación.-replicó Roderich con una suave sonrisa de vencedor, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener a Gilbert así de débil en frente suyo-… pero para que estés más tranquilo, te diré que nuestra solución viene en camino.

-¿Llamaste a la loca del sartén?

-Evidentemente Elizabeta sabrá acceder al lado femenino de Alemania con mayor presteza que nosotros, ya que él… o ella, nos ve básicamente como sus hermanos mayores, es natural que se sienta más afectada en nuestra presencia.

-Estoy seguro de que el Viejo Fritz hubiese sabido qué hacer.- suspiró Gilbert- Esto _casi _sobrepasa mi Awesomidad.

Austria se abstuvo de replicar ante la presunta eficiencia del ex gobernante, al igual que el olor de las flores, ver así a Gilbert era divertido pero se estaba volviendo penoso.

Al rato la puerta de la casa alemana se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a la húngara con la misma ágil prestancia con que solía llegar cada vez que su ex marido la necesitaba. Los dos varones dieron un respingo que bien podría haber sido de sorpresa como de miedo.

-¿Dónde está Mónica?-Exclamó ferozmente, demasiado agotado como para hacer gala de su grandiosidad, Prusia solo señaló la escalera que daba al cuarto de su hermano. Antes de subir, la húngara se volvió hacia ellos- Esto será complicado, pero no imposible… ya llamé a mi refuerzo, pero necesitaré que me ayuden.

-¿Cómo se supone que es eso?

-Dame tu tarjeta de crédito. También la tuya, Rode… todo será útil.

En aquel cuarto virilmente decorado con algunas reliquias bélicas y adornos relacionados con sus equipos de fútbol, Alemania recordaba su pasado perdido por culpa de una magia extraña y maldita que lo había condenado a un cuerpo que no entendía.

Un suave golpe en la puerta le indicó que alguien más estaba en la casa. No era su hermano, que habría abierto la puerta sin más, ni su vecino Roderich que habría golpeado firmemente exigiéndole dar la cara. Tampoco podía ser alguno de sus jefes, pues había solicitado extrema discreción debido a su emergencia ni mucho menos, su… _ex_ (una fuerte punzada hirió su corazón cuando pensó en el italiano como tal), ya que le había dejado clarísimo que no quería verlo. Entonces, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, asomó tímidamente en la puerta encontrándose con la cálida sonrisa de Hungría.

-Vaya… eres más hermosa de lo que me contaron.

Saludó.

-Hun-Hungría ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llámame Elizabeta o Eli, querida. Vine a ayudarte, de amiga a amiga.

-Por favor, te lo ruego… no me trates como una chica. Tú me conoces, soy Ludwig… no Mónica.

-Yo te conozco: Eres Alemania, un alma fuerte y valiente, sin importar el cuerpo que la contenga.-Replicó con voz severa- Déjame entrar y charlaremos de esto.

La rubia le hizo un lado para que entrara en el cuarto, era la primera vez que dejaba a una nación femenina, aunque curiosamente Hungría tenía la actitud de conocerla habitación a la perfección, como si la hubiese visto innumerable veces en sus cintas de video…

Acercó una silla a la cama donde se encontraba sentada Alemania y la miró largamente.

-Mírate, Alemania, tienes el cuerpo de una mujer y no sabemos hasta cuando… debes asumir eso.

-Sé que tienes razón-contestó ligeramente alterada- Pero puedes suponer que no es nada fácil ¡Es un cambio de cuerpo, por dios! ¡Ni siquiera tiene lógica!

-Comprendo que debe ser difícil, pero en el fondo todos tenemos algo del sexo opuesto en nosotros ¿no? Solo tienes que venir con nosotras y aceptar a la maravillosa mujer que hay en ti.

Declaró con una gran sonrisa.

-Espera… ¿Nosotras? Pero si…

Antes de que Alemania terminara la frase, una bocina de auto les indicó que alguien estaba afuera de la casa, Hungría arrastró a la germana hasta la puerta donde recibieron a una muy sonriente Bélgica.

-¡Hola, chicas! ¿Están listas?

-Desde siempre.

Contestó Elizabeta como quien está a punto de realizar una importantísima misión. Entre risas lograron meter a la desconcertada Mónica en el asiento trasero del auto y partieron raudamente con rumbo desconocido.

-¿Dónde me llevan?

Preguntó Alemania entre curiosa y desafiante.

-Al centro comercial, desde luego.

Contestó Bélgica con naturalidad, Hungría agregó.

-Primero necesitarás ropa nueva, tontita. No puedes andar por ahí con la ropa de tu ex novio…

Alemania bajó la mirada en pensar en Italia, su sola mención hacía surgir en su pecho una avalancha de sentimientos aun más confusa que las que solía inspirarle cuando era hombre.

-¿…Ya saben de _eso_?

-¡Toda Europa habla de ello!-respondió Bélgica, con lo que se ganó un fiero codazo por parte de la húngara, señalándole el rostro dolido de la germana- … No es que andemos cotilleando, es solo que nos parece curioso y estamos preocupados…

-También tendremos que hablar de eso, pero después. Primero: ¡COMPRAS!

Elizabeta terminó su enunciado con un chillido entusiasta que casi les vale estrellarse contra una librería, por suerte para todos, la nación logró controlar el vehículo antes de que ocurriera una tragedia.

Demás está decir que aplanaron el centro de Berlín de una tienda a otra. Entraban bulliciosamente (al menos Hungría y Bélgica), miraban todas las prendas, conversaban con las encargadas acerca de cuáles les recomendaban a su tímida amiga Mónica, cogían un montón de ropas que luego se probaban ante el espejo del probador para finalmente decir que no llevarían nada o solo llevarían una, la que estaba en la oferta de tres por precio de dos, o aquella que desecharon al principio y ahora se encontraba en el fondo de una montaña de blusas, dejando a la pobre encargada con un sublime dolor de cabeza. Alemania no lograba comprender el funcionamiento de esa especie de ritual llamado Shopping, que a veces tenía atisbos de gran violencia, como cuando debían competir con otras chicas por el único pantalón que quedaba de su talla o cuando la encargada de zapatería les miraba con odio porque le pedían ese mismo par de botas en el número menor y color que se encontraba en la caja más alta del lote, para luego decidir que era mejor no llevarlas porque eran demasiado toscas.

-…No entiendo por qué debo probarme todos vestidos si solo llevaré uno…

Decía la joven cambiándose por enésima vez ante el espejo que no se cansaba de reflejar un cuerpo que tan misterioso para ella.

-¡Porque es divertido!

Exclamaban sus compañeras, desde sus respectivos probadores, para luego salir a ver cómo lucían y recibir sus críticas y comentarios ("Combina con tus ojos, Mónica" "Quedarían geniales con los zapatos que vimos en vitrina" "…Bel, deberías bajarle a los chocolates un tiempo" "Zorra").

Después de la fatigosa jornada de compras, de la cual venían cargadas de bolsas y más bolsas de ropa, correspondía la de sesión de belleza y relajación, para alivio de Alemania que estaba cansada de andar y andar, entrar a una tienda tras otra, vestir y vestir, comprar y comprar, aunque no negaba que al menos sus nuevas adquisiciones tenían un propósito racional y eran muy bonitas en realidad, pero eso no lo diría jamás.

Entraron a la peluquería preferida de Elizabeta en la ciudad, donde las recibieron como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

-¿Quién es tu nueva amiga, Eli?-preguntó el afeminado estilista a cargo refiriéndose a Alemania mientras las otras dos se acomodaban a sendas sillas, como si fueran de la casa.

-Se llama Mónica- respondió Elizabeta-, es hermana del vecino de Rode, mi ex marido ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él? llegó hace poco a Berlín y decidimos mostrarle algo de mundo.

-Hola, Mónica ¿Qué quieres hacerte, cariño?

Ante su desconcierto, pues para Alemania hasta entonces las peluquerías solo ofrecían el servicio de cortar su cabello al estilo militar, Elizabeta acudió a su rescate.

-El servicio completo, Paul, Mónica necesita con urgencia de tus manos milagrosas- A Alemania eso le sonaba bastante perturbador, como premisa de una película para mayores, pero para las demás chicas parecía de lo más corriente-

-Por supuesto, tiene todo para ser una preciosura, solo hay que saber explotarlo.

Mónica se sonrojó a su pesar ante el comentario y se dejó hacer por el estilista que ordenó a otras dependientas que se hicieran cargo de sus uñas mientras él aplicaba un tratamiento especial a su descuidado cabello.

La situación le parecía más que extraña, con tanta gente encargándose de sus pies, sus manos y su cabeza, pero no podía negar que aquel masaje capilar la hacía sentir como en el cielo…

-¡Aichs!- se quejó el estilista. En su éxtasis Alemania pensó que aquel muchacho tenía cierto parecido con Polonia y que no sería mala idea recomendarle aquel centro de belleza cuando se encontraran en una reunión- ¡Chica, tu cabello llora! ¿Has sufrido algún estrés últimamente? ¿Alguna pena de amor?

-No creo que ese sea un tema adecuado…

Comentó Bélgica, hojeando una revista de chismes.

-Vamos, el tío Paul siempre sabe del amor-Las tres naciones pensaron inmediatamente en cierto país- Eli ¿No te he aconsejado bien cada vez que tienes problemas con ese famoso Rode?

-¿Problemas con Roderich? Pero ustedes se separaron hace… -Alemania no terminó la frase, recordando que estaba frente a un humano. Leyendo su curiosidad, Bélgica intervino.

-Eli y Roderich han vuelto y terminado un montón de veces desde la separación oficial ¿Por qué crees que ella aun usa su tarjeta de crédito con lo tacaño que es él?

-Pero tú… y mi hermano…

-Hehehe…-rió nerviosamente Hungría- Lo que hay entre nosotros tres es distinto, ya nos peleábamos y reconciliábamos desde antes que tú nacieras-los estilistas interpretaron eso como una exageración normal- de ningún modo se compara con la relación que tenías con Feliciano…

-OOps- volvió a meterse el estilista- Creo que están saliendo trapitos sucios, debí dejar la boca cerrada jujuuju

-Sep, si es por chismosear, que sea con otra gente- agregó la belga con su clásico toque felino- ¡No se van a creer a quien vi entrar esta vez a la casa de Francis!...

Las jóvenes comenzaron a hablar de las últimas novedades del panorama sentimental internacional, mientras Alemania las escuchaba, a veces asombrada, a veces interesada, las más horrorizada y reflexionaba acerca de esas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor de las cuales nunca se había enterado y que, de algún retorcido modo, explicaban mucho sobre los problemas que los afectaban a ellos como naciones.

Cuando salieron del centro estético, con el cabello reluciente, sus manos más cuidadas que nunca y una sarta de consejos en su libreta sobre cómo cuidar su piel en las actividades a las que era aficionada, como la carpintería, la cocina y la crianza de perros, Alemania se sentía más relajada de lo que no se había sentido desde su transformación. Sus amigas la miraron satisfechas.

-¡A que te sientes estupenda! ¿No?- Exclamó la belga- ¡Ojalá mi hermano pudiera comprender que esto no es una pérdida de tiempo!

Alemania bajó la mirada. No podía mentir y decir que aquella vertiginosa tarde no la había logrado distraer de sus problemas.

-Entonces… ¿esto es lo que hacen las mujeres para sentirse mejor?

-Solo en parte- repuso la belga- Lo más importante es conversar con tus amigas.

-Así es, espero que ahora te sientas más cómoda para hablar de cómo te sientes.

La germana se turbó, si bien había logrado hacerse de algunos amigos en el transcurso de la historia no tenía por costumbre ir por ahí confesando sus sentimientos con ellos, ni siquiera el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con Italia le había ayudado a mejorar su capacidad de expresión, pero extrañamente ese ambiente bullicioso y tintineante como un repicar de campanillas que rodeaba a las dos muchachas a su lado le hacían sentirse cómodo y seguro a la hora de hablar, como si fueran madres a las que no podía engañar ni mentir, delicadas gotas que firmemente iban erosionando la roca que cubría su corazón.

Bélgica propuso una heladería y se dirigieron allí a comer una enorme copa de helado cada una mientras conversaban sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida de la nación alemana.

-…Me siento inseguro, vulnerable… y lo peor es que todo es por culpa de quien menos lo esperaba. Fuera de que Feliciano sea por naturaleza incapaz de matar una mosca sin salir herido en el proceso, nunca creí que él… que él fuese a hacerme esto.

-Todas sabemos que Feli tiene buen corazón- dijo Hungría- Así que no creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención.

-Es cierto. Lovino me ha dicho que vive llorando desde que lo cortaste…

-Lo sé. No deja de mandarme flores y chocolates para que lo perdone, pero aun así no puedo hacerlo. Le he perdonado todos los desastres que ha dejado en mi casa y mi vida, desde quemar mi cocina hasta huir en mi auto en plena batalla, incluso lo perdoné cuando me dejó solo al final de la guerra- agregó con un hilo de voz ante el oscuro recuerdo, sus acompañantes la miraron con tristeza- … y sin embargo, no puedo perdonarle esta vez.

-¿Por qué no?

Inquirió Hungría.

-Siempre que él me hería de algún modo, era por torpe o por cobarde.-Los ojos celestes de Alemania se humedecieron sin que pudiera controlar su emoción- Pero ahora… fue porque quería cambiarme, porque había algo en mí que le desagradaba y no fue capaz de decírmelo…

Hungría y Bélgica cruzaron una mirada seria.

-Entiendo que estés dolida. –Dijo Hungría-

-Pero en parte es tu responsabilidad también.

Concluyó Bélgica.

-¿Eh?

-Es un asunto de comunicación, Italia ama todo de ti, es evidente, se entregaba por completo a ti y tú a él, se complementaban, sabemos todo eso-decía Hungría comiendo su helado- ,pero (y sé que te costará hablar de esto)… el problema puede estar en sus sábanas.

-Te refieres a…

-A que algo no anda bien con el sexo, chica.

Agregó Bélgica sonriente por el increíble sonrojo de Alemania, casi comparable con el color favorito de sus amigos amantes del tomate.

-No sé qué pueda ser… -respondió Alemania a tropezones y con la vista fija en su helado- … Me he documentado sobre el tema…. y siempre lo consulto con él, además él… él decía que… todo iba bien…

-No lo dudo- respondió Hungría recordando las interesantes horas de diversión que le propiciaban las cámaras en el cuarto alemán-, pero en una relación como la de ustedes no viene mal la variedad ¿sabes? Es el problema con vivir tanto tiempo, somos víctimas de la monotonía y para sobrellevarlo hay que estar dispuestos a ser dinámicos ¿entiendes?

-¿Q-qué es… lo que propones?

-¡Cambio de posiciones!-

Exclamó Bélgica dichosa se seguir perturbando a la muchacha rubia que a duras penas trataba de mantener la compostura, la imagen mental de Feliciano siendo el activo en el sexo era extraña, especialmente porque él nunca había sido el pasivo de nadie y si bien le parecía que su novio disfrutaba mucho con la posición, jamás se había atrevido a proponer algo así. Tan concentrado estaba procesando aquella idea que no se cuestionaba el hecho de que las dos naciones se inmiscuyeran de esa forma en sus intimidades.

-A Antonio y Lovino les resulta de maravilla, es cosa de ver cómo cada cierto tiempo Antonio llega a las reuniones sentándose raro y con una sonrisa aun más ida que de costumbre…

-¡Maldición Bel, es la cuarta vez que te descubro hablando de mí!

La inesperada presencia del malhumorado italiano congeló la escena, no por aquella pequeña riña que se solucionaría con una sonrisilla felina y algunos dulces belgas (el tiempo de vivir juntos había forjado esa fraterna relación), lo inquietante del momento era que el joven castaño iba acompañado por su hermano.

Quiso la fatal coincidencia que los dos italianos visitaran justo aquella gelatería en su visita a Berlín y que al encontrar Alemania con la mirada al menor, le hallara hecho un despojo humano, pálido y demacrado, de ningún modo comparable al jovial muchacho que todos conocieran. Una punzada de culpa hirió el pecho de Alemania, pero se contuvo tras la máscara de la indiferencia.

-Alem…

Feliciano no alcanzó a terminar. La rubia se levantó, dejó el dinero de su helado sobre la mesa y se marchó orgullosamente, dejando a las demás naciones expectantes tras de sí. Su razón le decía que debía quedarse y enfrentar la situación, su corazón (al parecer, más dominante en este nuevo cuerpo) le decía que buscara un refugio rápido para no dejarse caer.

* * *

><p>Lo siento, algo no va bien u.u<p> 


	3. 3 Cómo atrapar una gacela rubia

Con una playlist suicida pude al fin sacar este nuevo capítulo :D

Quizá sea un poco Oc Italia, pero todos están trastornadoscon el asunto (chivas, chivas, chivas :p) También me estuve dando cuenta de que la historia está muy centrada en Alemania, no me esperaba eso, pero ya qué.

**Advertencia:** No apto para diabéticos, demasiado dulce.

**3. Cómo atrapar una gacela rubia.**

Feliciano corrió como no lo hacía desde que huía en la guerra, porque esta vez se trataba de algo más importante que su vida: Su amor por la nación que escapaba de sus brazos, a él no le importaba qué cuerpo tuviera Alemania, amaba ese corazón severo y cálido capaz de sosegar el suyo como la más dulce de las nanas (aunque pareciera tener más ritmo de marcha militar). Vio a la germana acercarse a la puerta de un baño público e intentó detenerla con voz preocupada.

-Mónica, no deb…

Demasiado tarde, Alemania estaba dentro y acababa de darse cuenta de que por costumbre había ingresado en un baño para varones, no es que viera algo fuera de lo común allí sino que para los presentes sí que era extraño encontrarse a una rubia preciosa secándose las lágrimas y con las mejillas encendidas por el bochorno. No se sentía así desde que era más joven y su hermano lo había llevado a conocer a Francis, definitivamente la sensación de tener esas miradas sobre su cuerpo no era nada agradable.

Rápidamente Alemania salió del baño con movimientos robóticos, tan avergonzada que olvidó los motivos que habían obligado su loca carrera y solo los recordó cuando la causa de sus problemas se estrelló de frente contra ella.

-Ve…

Alemania quiso huir, pero el italiano la retuvo entre sus brazos como una lapa y si bien sabía que seguía teniendo más fuerza que él, un extraño poder la obligó a permanecer quieta navegando el castaño claro de esos ojos que inusualmente se encontraban abiertos y fijos en ella. Conocía a la perfección el cuerpo de Italia, porque Feliciano siempre se la pasaba pegado a él, sin embargo, aquel abrazo le pareció completamente distinto a cualquier otro, tal vez porque era la primera vez que no bajaba la vista para mirarlo o porque recién se percataba de que sus hombros ya no lucían tan débiles, por el contrario, comparado con su nuevo cuerpo, el de Italia parecía estar hecho para ofrecer amparo y envolverle en el alegre fantaseo de su perfume.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? ¡Ya lo he intentado todo! –sollozó el italiano con gran pena- Los regalos, los versos, hasta te tenía preparada una serenata, pero Suiza me rompió la guitarra de un disparo cuando intenté cruzar la frontera…

-Eso no cambiará las cosas.

-… Lo sé- Estaba más que acostumbrada a oír las disculpas de Italia, pero esta vez pasaban de lo penoso a lo desgarrador- Cada noche miro las estrellas buscando una que me permita devolverte a la normalidad, pero no la encuentro…

Alemania desvió la mirada, no quería seguir viendo esos ojos que ejercían sobre su corazón un raro influjo a pesar de los conocía tan bien ¿Sería que las mujeres sienten de un modo distinto a los hombres y por eso todo se vuelve tan complicado en este cuerpo? ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual el simple, descuidado y a menudo torpe italiano cobraba ante sus ojos un aspecto tan romántico y capaz de derretir todas sus barreras ahora? Su razón le decía que debía marcharse, que debían solucionar aquello con responsabilidad, no en una calle; dio un tirón para soltarse, pero Feliciano volvió a posesionarse de su brazo con desesperación, como cuando no quería que lo dejara solo en el campo de batalla. Al ver el forcejeo un joven que iba pasado se acercó con el ceño fruncido (muy germanamente).

-Oye enano, deja de molestar a la señorita.

Dijo el desconocido desafiantemente. Alemania quedó anonadada, no sabía que estaba proyectando la imagen de una damisela en apuros.

-Ahh…-sollozó Feliciano viendo a aquel fornido rubio de 1,83 m plantado en frente suyo – E-es… u-un… error…

-Italiano ¿Eh? Siempre creen que pueden venir en sus vacaciones y molestar a nuestras muchachas… -luego se dirigió a Mónica con amabilidad- ¿Quiere que la acompañe para que este atrevido no la moleste más?

-Gracias.

Alemania sonrió levemente, no porque quisiera ir con el chico, sino porque se sintió orgullosa de que hubiese jóvenes en su país con tal sentido de la caballerosidad. Sin embargo, Feliciano no lo entendió así y con un enojo que era realmente difícil de ver en él, enfrentó al alemán.

-No estoy molestándola. Ella viene conmigo, así que el que está molestándola eres tú.

-¿Sí? Pues a mí me parece que la señorita no quiere ir contigo.

El italiano apretó los puños y lo miró con furia, presto a atacar a la más mínima provocación aunque supiera de antemano que su parte en la pelea consistiría solo en recibir golpes y tratar de zafarse. Por su parte, Alemania estaba paralizada de asombro, sabía muy bien que Feliciano era celoso, pero generalmente cuando eso sucedía se le pegaba melosamente hasta que él lo convencía de que no le iba a dejar, jamás lo había visto dispuesto a pelear por… un momento: Italia dispuesto a pelear en lugar de huir llorando por su vida. Mónica sintió que era la mayor sorpresa que el fan de la pasta podía darle.

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó con severidad- Gracias por interesarte, pero puedo defenderme sola –Dijo al desconocido, para luego dirigirse a la otra nación- Y tú Feliciano, vamos a resolver esto civilizadamente en un lugar decente.

El joven se encogió de hombros y se marchó mientras la pareja caminaba en silencio y evadiéndose con la mirada hasta una banca en la que se sentaron a gran distancia entre sí.

La primera en romper el silencio fue Alemania.

-… Italia, lo que hiciste fue una estupidez, podría haberte golpeado.

-Él quería seducir a Alemania.

-Ya no somos novios ¿recuerdas?

Las palabras salieron duramente y se mantuvieron flotando entre ambos con toda su sombra de pesar.

-Yo te sigo amando… quiero recuperarte.

Dijo Italia lentamente, a pesar de que la cursilería era bastante natural en él, le estaba costando mucho hablar y no sabía bien por qué. Alemania sintió el impulso de gritarle "¡Entonces por qué no me dijiste que querías cambiarme!" pero su lado más orgulloso y racional la obligó a contenerse. Ella también seguía amando a Feliciano, pero sabía que debían arreglar el asunto por completo, aunque les doliera tocar esa herida fresca, porque si solo ignoraban el fondo del problema su relación jamás sería la misma y terminaría por resquebrajarse como un árbol que se ha podrido por dentro, sin embargo, aun no tenía idea de cómo solucionar las cosas, ni lo de la transformación ni lo de su relación… algo en su corazón le decía que debía reflexionar largamente la última conversación que tuvo con sus nuevas amigas para hallar la respuesta.

Casi como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento, Italia dijo

-Ve… seguiré insistiendo ¿sabes? Pero quizás quieres pensar con más calma antes de hablar, a ti te va muy bien eso… yo… yo te esperaré lo que sea necesario, podría esperarte para siempre…-sintió un dolor en el pecho, las historias de largas esperas lo remitían al triste pasado- Solo… procura que no sea demasiado tiempo ¿ve?

Mónica no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al oír al italiano, pero volteó para no sucumbir ante la misma tierna espontaneidad que la había conquistado hacia un siglo. Al final, terminó cediendo en parte cuando, con la voz temblorosa y el rostro azorado, le dijo tímida

-Entonces… podríamos juntarnos pasado mañana para hablar…

-¿Como una cita?

Preguntó ilusionado Feliciano, Mónica se inquietó aun más.

-¡Yo no dije eso, mis palabras fueron "juntarnos para hablar"!

-¡Tendré una cita con Alemania! Vee -insistió Italia, sonriendo-¡Te prometo que será la mejor cita del mundo!... No, la segunda mejor –ante el rostro de duda de la germana, agregó dulcemente-La mejor fue la primera vez que me invitaste a salir por San Valentín.

Los colores se retiraron y regresaron de golpe en el rostro de Alemania al recordar aquella vergonzosa primera experiencia romántica con Italia.

-Pronto te confirmaré la hora y el lugar de la convocatoria- repuso tratando de recuperar la compostura- Ahora debo irme, seguro que Hungría y Bélgica estarán preocupadas.

-Es cierto, mi fratello me gritará por dejarlo solo…

Lloriqueó Italia. Se miraron un tanto incómodos y para no prolongar más la situación se retiraron cada cual por su lado, olvidando el hecho de que habían dejado a sus respetivos acompañantes juntos en el mismo lugar.

Mientras se alejaba por la calle, escuchando los ecos de aquel persistente "ve, ve, ve " Alemania quiso poner en orden su mente, pero solo encontraba confusión y más confusión, lo único que sentía claro era ese íntimo alivio de haber visto nuevamente la sonrisa de Feliciano abrigando su corazón.

En tanto, unas calles más allá, el joven que había querido irse con Alemania guardaba felizmente unos billetes en su cartera.

-Buen trabajo.

Dijo secamente Romano, despidiendo al extraño a quien había contratado para protagonizar la escenita con su hermano y la nación patatera, conocía muy bien las debilidades de Veneciano y sabía explotarlas para ayudar a esa reconciliación, obviamente porque no quería seguir oyendo los lamentos de su tonto fratello.

-Eres todo un mafioso, Romano…

Acotó Hungría con una risita maliciosa, cómplice del plan que el sur italiano había improvisado mientras seguían a la pareja por la calle.

* * *

><p>Lo último me fue inevitable, Romano es todo un manipulador y un gran hermano :p<p>

Duuh~ no me va lo cursi.

Y gracias a quienes han comentado n_n


	4. 4 La ci cit reunión: parte 1

**Advertencias:** Porque no podían estar ausentes en esta noble cruzada… Bad Friend Trío! :D

Esta vez no salió tan cursi, es duro para mí escribir cosas así, pero con estos dos no se puede evitar :s

Ya saben que el sentido de distancias hetaliano es muy especial, así que no tomen en cuenta los detalles de los viajes internacionales XD

Ah, y sigo colando el Spamano porque me encanta y q wa!

**4. La Ci… Cit… Reunión: Los malos amigos al rescate.**

Mónica pasó revista por enésima vez a su aspecto, todo parecía estar en orden. Se había documentado previamente acerca de las variables referentes a la temporada, la hora y el lugar del suceso para definir un vestuario adecuado para la ocasión, además de la información de apoyo proporcionada por Hungría y Bélgica en aquella salida de compras, referente a las ventajas y desventajas de las distintas prendas en relación a su cuerpo.

Una vez más evaluó su aspecto frente al espejo, todo parecía estar bien, pero… no tenía ninguna certeza. La camisa color cielo se ajustaba provocadoramente a su torso y la falda negra hasta la rodilla estilizaba su figura y sus piernas torneadas, aumentando el efecto de los distinguidos zapatos de tacón que le habían valido horas de práctica hasta conseguir dominar la técnica de su uso como si se tratara de una peligrosa maniobra (que básicamente lo era). El conjunto era rematado por un elegante abrigo a juego y el delicado toque de las perlas en su cuello y lóbulos.

Alemania se sentía más extraño que nunca, reconociendo como suya toda esa feminidad, pero para su horror, también se sentía _bonita._

Salió de su cuarto y comenzó a bajar lentamente las escaleras, probando que su entrenamiento intensivo sobre el uso de tacos había surtido efecto. Cuando llegó a la sala, sintió que los colores se agolpaban en sus mejillas de golpe y sus pesadillas se hacían realidad, muy acomodados en su sofá de cuero blanco, se encontraban los amigos de su hermano mirándola boquiabiertos.

-Mon Dieu, olvida a ese italiano y ven conmigo, mon cher!

-Fyuuuuuuu~Fiiiiiiiuuu~ ¡Alemania, te ves muy bien!

-Oi, párenle que es mi hermana.-Se interpuso entre ellos Prusia, llevando en sus manos botellines de cerveza para él y sus amigos, luego se dirigió al foco de toda la atención (que por primera vez no era su grandiosa persona, según él)- ¿Ya te vas, West?

-Ja- respondió ella, aun incómoda por las miradas de las otras dos naciones- Aunque lo más probable es que Italia llegue atrasado…

-No lo creo- intervino España con una gran sonrisa- según Lovino, Feli ha estado muy ansioso estos días… no deja de hablar de vuestra cita.

-Le dije q-que solo era una re-reunión…- se turbó la joven. Para nadie era novedad que Alemania se azoraba con bastante facilidad, especialmente en todo lo referente al país de la bota, pero sin duda era mucho más llamativo en este nuevo cuerpo, cuyo rostro adquiría un adorable tono rosado cada vez que se incomodaba por algo- Como sea, procuren no arruinar la casa en mi ausencia, los números de emergencia están junto al teléfono y los perros ya están alimentados y si salen **dejen la puerta cerrada**. Adiós.

Concluyó severamente, acercándose a la puerta a pasos mecánicos, tratando de ignorar las despedidas del Bad Friend Trío.

-¡Adiós y que te vaya bien! ¡Disfruta de tu cita! ¡Saluda a Feli de mi parte!

-Si no sale bien, ya sabes cuál es mi número, hermosa, te consolaré con todo mi amour~

-¡Cuídate, West, demuéstrale de qué estamos hechos los Weillschmidt!

Cuando sintieron la puerta cerrarse, los tres amigos detuvieron el alboroto y quedaron en silencio junto a sus cervezas.

-… Como crecen ¿eh? Me pareciera que fue hace unos días que tuvo su primera salida con amigas y ahora ya va a citas…

Suspiró Prusia con todo el tono de hermano mayor envejecido y orgulloso.

-Gil, eso _realmente _sucedió hace unos días…

-Cállate. Arruinas mi grandiosa atmósfera de hermano mayor.

-Oigan ¿Qué haremos? –Cambió completamente de tema el español con más entusiasmo de lo normal- ¡Tengo toda la noche libre para reventarnos en algún bar!

-Es toda una novedad que tu noviecito no te ponga toque de queda- dijo Francis ácidamente- ¿Lo olvidó o te arrancaste?

-Bah, tú lo exageras todo… Lovi solo me llama porque no le gusta que quede con vosotros cuando él está en casa- le recriminó ligeramente a su amigo- pero ahora está en Sicilia, tenía algunos negocios que resolver y aprovechando que su hermano le pidió que le dejara la casa solo…

-¡Espera! –Interrumpió Gilbert la perorata de intimidades de Antonio- ¿Dices que Italia estará solo en su casa esta noche?

-Pues así parece.

-Ohohoho…

El albino se paró dramáticamente, lanzando lejos al pequeño Gilbird que dormía en su cabeza, por suerte el pollito voló hasta ponerse a salvo.

-¡Ese degenerado tiene intenciones sucias con mi hermanita!

Los otros dos rieron estruendosamente al oír tal ocurrencia.

-Gilbert, esos dos llevan moliendo colchones desde casi un siglo… no vendrás a hacerte el mojigato a estas alturas…

Replicó Francis, haciendo hincapié en la obviedad de sus palabras.

-Así es, además llevas años diciendo que Ita es el cuñado ideal ¿A qué viene tanto drama ahora?

-¿No lo entienden?- replicó Prusia gesticulando escandalosamente para expresar su inmensa conmoción- Antes era distinto, ahora es una chica, _Chica_! Ya no _da_, ahora solo _recibe_! ¡Y este cuerpo es virgen! ¡Mi deber es defender su honra, eso le prometí a Otto! ¡Qué será del orgullo de los Weillschmidt! ¿¡Qué pensará el abuelo Germania desde donde esté si ve esto!

-No hagas un escándalo, Gilbo, como mujer u hombre no tiene nada de malo que Alemania _reciba_ a Italia, es lo natural- dijo Antonio- Además, tu abuelito muy bien que dejaba que nuestro abuelito Roma…

-¡Cállate, no quiero oír eso!-Le interrumpió Gilbert en medio de gestos dignos de Francis- ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes si algunos de sus hermanos menores fuese _penetrado_ por alguien más?

Sus amigos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Sinceramente dudo que mon petit Canadá vaya de activo en sus relaciones y si es el pasivo, felizmente dejaría que lo fuera conmigo.

Fue la respuesta de Francis.

-Enfermo.

-Y yo por mis muchachos latinos y mis comunidades no me preocupo, que cada cual haga con su cuerpo lo que le plazca.

Contestó Antonio, a su vez. Definitivamente la concepción del orgullo variaba un poco en la familia germana y la latina. Prusia resopló por lo bajo y se plantó firmemente frente a sus amigos con las manos en la cintura.

-Ya, no me importa lo que piensen, yo voy a salvar la honra de mi hermana con el poder de mi Genialidad y dentro de mi Magnificencia les concedo la oportunidad de acompañarme ¿vienen o no?

Antonio fue el primero en motivarse, ofreciéndole la mano a su amigo en señal de apoyo.

-¡Qué va, no tengo nada mejor que hacer!

Francis, por no ser menos se plegó a la idea con resignación, sinceramente la encontraba sin el menor sentido. Y no es que Antonio le hallara mucho más, pero él se entusiasmaba con facilidad.

-Bueno… a nadie le hace mal un poco de voyerismo.

-¡Está hecho, entonces! ¡Bad Friends Trio al rescate de la doncella!

-Jamás pensé que terminaría cuidando la virginidad de alguien…

Todos procuraron ignorar aquel comentario susurrado por el francés y se dirigieron al patio, guiados por el orgulloso y grandioso Gilbert.

-¡Todos al Gilmóvil!

Exclamó el albino señalando el extraño city car con la forma de un pollito amarillo (con piquito naranja y mirada ruda incluida) que tenía aparcado en el garaje, detrás del mercedes de su hermano.

….

-Tío, yo no me subo a esa cosa.

-Ni lo pienses, Gilbert Weillschmidt, soy demasiado glamoroso para esto.

-Traidores, dijeron que me acompañarían.

-Lo sé y si quieres te presto mi coche, pero yo a _eso_ no me subo sobrio.

Se excusó España, traumado por la extraña visión de aquel invento estrambótico. Francis parecía al borde del colapso, aquella afrenta al buen gusto era para él una ofensa personal.

-Idiota, si quisiera llegar en un auto normal tomaría el de West, nuestra llegada heroica debe ser en un vehículo adecuado: Gilmóvil.

El español siguió alternando la mirada entre sus amigos (uno orgulloso y el otro traumado) y el vehículo, sin convencerse del todo, hasta que una patada del germano terminó con sus dudas, lanzándolo al estrecho compartimento seguido por un estático Francis al que ya le empezaba a salir espumita por la boca del shock.

Al subirse Gilbert, apretando aun más a sus compañeros que apenas podían moverse sin terminar encajando un codo en las costillas del otro o una rodilla en la boca, hizo sonar sus dedos y se dispuso a accionar el transporte. Con toda la genialidad que le caracterizaba encendió los motores no contaminantes de su grandioso invento y el pollito mecánico salió suavemente del estacionamiento emitiendo un sutil zumbido, cuando se encontraron al aire libre en el patio, el maravilloso Gilmóvil extendió sus alas y comenzó a elevarse en el cielo, transformándose en el _Gilplano_, porque sí ¡la cosa esa también volaba!

-Bad Friend Trio rumbo a Roma!

-Qué!

-Hombre, a la ciudad, no a tu chico.

-Ah, vale.

Algunos kilómetros más cerca del país de la pasta, Mónica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa nuevamente por la proximidad de su cit… _reunión_, sin poder imaginar lo que su hermano, su vecino y su ex concuñado planeaban. En su mente solo existía un asunto: vería a Feliciano ¿y qué le diría?

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer~ ^^<p>

El próximo cap sí habrá cita


	5. 5 La ci cit reunión: parte 2

Lo siento mucho ;.; esto costó tanto…

Gracias a quienes han tenido la paciencia de esperar, en agradecimiento estoy trabajando en otro GerIta :´D

**4: Ci…cit… reunión. (Parte 2): La noche perfecta**

La noche era clara y cálida, una serena alegría se percibía en el aire, quizás porque el ambiente de la ciudad estaba influenciado por los sentimientos del país correspondiente.

La alemana sintió que su vientre se revolvía cuando se paró erguida en el punto donde había acordado reunirse con Italia. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar el celular en su cartera para iniciar el conteo de minutos de retraso con que esperaría a Feliciano, pero el acto fue interrumpido por la súbita irrupción de una solitaria rosa blanca frente a su rostro y la sonrisa radiante del joven detrás de esta.

-Ciao, Alemania.

-It-Italia –titubeó la joven azorada, recibiendo la flor que le era ofrecida- Llegaste muy temprano.

-¡No podía esperar por verte!

-Hmph.- desvió la mirada para no conmoverse con la excesiva ternura del italiano- Me alegra que por primera vez respetes los horarios. Vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Aunque pretendía usar el tono con que solía organizar sus ordenadas reuniones, no podía quitarse ese temblor enfermizo, la misma tensión que mostrara en su primera cita. Y aunque a partir de aquella, vinieron muchas más con diversos motivos hasta el punto en que el contacto con Italia se le hiciera de lo más natural (en todos los planos), era como si aquel cuerpo no lo reconociera y tuviera que comenzar desde cero al instruirlo en la compañía del latino.

Comenzar desde cero. La idea era tentadora y peligrosa.

-Ve~ ¿No crees que la ciudad está algo apagada? antes brillaba más… es como la canción "Qué callada quietud, que tristeza sin fin, qué distinta Venecia si me faltas tuú~"

Cantó dulcemente, Alemania bajó la mirada.

-Vamos al restaurante, tengo hambre.

-Ah, claro. Reservé en uno que se inauguró hace poco ¡Tienen una pasta deliciosa~!...ah, pero también tienen de la comida que te gusta a ti, por eso lo elegí…

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio… no realmente, Italia hablaba sin parar de cosas que Alemania no podría recordar porque no le estaba poniendo atención, para su horror, aquellas sensaciones semejante a un enjambre de insectos alados en sus entrañas que hacían disminuir su concentración.

En el restaurante se dirigieron a la mesa que tenían reservada, después de ordenar lo que iban a comer, Mónica se dispuso a soltar aquel discurso sobre la confianza que había ensayado en su mente durante los silencios incómodos, pero (según ya era costumbre en su vida) el italiano se interpuso en sus planes y se puso a hablar.

-Primero que nada, Alemania, debes saber que te amo por todo lo que eras y sin importar tu cuerpo o tu edad o lo que sea!-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y en un tono sollozante, aunque de corrido pues al parecer él también lo había estado ensayando- Ve… Me gusta cuando eres rudo (o ruda), que seas tan ordenada, responsable y fuerte, hasta me gusta que me regañes porque sé que es por mi bien y también me gusta que no sepas nada de los sentimientos porque eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas ¡y cuando eras chico y te decía lo atractivo que eres te ponías como un niño avergonzado! Además en la cama eras tan dulce cuidando de mí, pero al mismo tiempo eras capaz de…ah! Lo siento, sé que odias cuando hablo de esto en público! Ve… y… y… y eres perfecto, o perfecta para mí.

Alemania se encogió en sí misma avergonzada por todas las cosas que había oído, pero al parecer a nadie más en el restaurante le llamaba la atención el tema de conversación. Feliciano prosiguió.

-Yo no quería cambiarte, Alemania, yo solo quería que me mostrarás más de ti, que no fueras tan distante como si no confiaras en mí, pero pasó esto y… ve, ya no sé qué hacer.

Concluyó con los ojos húmedos.

-Italia, yo…-comenzó a decir la rubia con voz profunda y mirada intensa, hasta que vio algo en la puerta que la descolocó del todo.- ¿BRUDER?

Ambos dirigieron la vista hacia la entrada, donde el (antaño) gran reino de Prusia eludía la seguridad del local para ingresar socarronamente, seguido por sus amigos que tímidamente iban disculpándose por el escándalo con los demás comensales.

-¡Alto ahí, italiano corruptor de hermanas inmaculadas!

Varios de los presentes temblaron sintiéndose aludidos, pero respiraron aliviados al ver que el peligroso teutón se dirigía al joven del rizo raro que estaba con la bella rubia.

-¿Ve? Gilbert ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, Gott ¡Deja de hacer escándalo, hermano!

-¡Estoy defendiendo tu honra, Monica, este degenerado va a aprovecharse de tu nuevo y virginal cuerpo!

-Pero, Gilb…

Alemania no alcanzó a replicar lo obvio, cuando se sintió arrastrada por Italia, que haciendo gala de su espíritu de batalla ya se encontraba huyendo en dirección opuesta, empujando meseros y bandejas que hicieron de obstáculos para cortarle el paso al furioso germano sobreprotector que apenas pudo seguirles el paso.

Solo se detuvieron a tomar el aire cuando salieron por la parte trasera del restaurante.

-Por favor disculpa a Prusia, esto de tener tanto tiempo libre y pasarse leyendo cosas en internet ya le afectó la cordura…

Italia la interrumpió (nuevamente) con un fuerte abrazo.

-Tu fratello sí que da miedo.

Dijo en un tono travieso y divertido que le dio confianza a la rubia.

-Nuestra cita está arruinada.

-No es así. -Volvió a sonreír el joven con alegría- Sé dónde podemos ir sin que nos encuentre.

En tanto en el restaurante, el caos provocado por el BFT (más bien por Prusia) fue controlado por la policía y los tres extranjeros fueron llevados a la comisaría.

-Creo que en mi awesomidad puedo reconocer que _quizás_ el plan falló… un poco.

-¡Un poco! ¡Estás loco!-lloriqueó Francia zamarreando a su amigo- ¡Mi jefe dijo: "nada de escándalos"! ¡Ahora me va a colgar de las bolas por tu culpa!

-Ah, calma chicos ¿No creen que las cárceles italianas son muy cómodas? Además ¿Qué tan malo es esto? Solo tenemos que llamar para que nos saquen y ya.

-¡Eso es, llamaré a mi grandiosa jefa!

-¿Crees que nos dejarán hacer una llamada internacional, idiota?

Francia estaba en pánico, temiendo por el futuro de sus gónadas.

-Podría llamar a Romano…-reflexionó España- pero él dijo que no lo hiciera…

-¡Hazlo, hazlo~!

-¡Qué esperas para hacerlo, so atolondrado!

Exigieron Francis y Gilbert respectivamente, Antonio obedeció llamando al guardia en italiano, quien al verlo se iluminó con una sonrisa amigable.

-¡Señor Fernández, bienvenido de nuevo!

Exclamó animado el celador, quien compartía algunos rasgos físicos con el famoso Mario Bros, Antonio respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Hehehe, sí, hola… ¿Podría prestarnos el teléfono, capitán?

-Por supuesto, traeré el inalámbrico ¡Solo porque eres como de la casa!

Las miradas de las dos naciones eran un signo de interrogación, Antonio les explicó rascándose la nuca.

-Ya conocen a Lovino, a veces exagera un poquito las cosas… y me manda detenido por acoso o algo así, hehehe…

Sus amigos le miraron con pena, al menos podrían hacer la dichosa llamada. Cuando el guardia regresó y le dio el teléfono al español, este marcó rápidamente el número que se sabía de memoria, pero solo después de una larga espera logró oír del otro lado un conocido

-AHORA NO PUEDO CONTESTAR, MALDITO QUIEN-QUIERA-QUE-SEAS! –seguido de un chirrido de ruedas, un disparo y un-¡Jodidos traidores!

Luego se hizo el silencio. Sin explicaciones. No había sido un buen momento para llamar.

-Carlo~ ¿Puedo hacer otra llamada~?

Pidió Antonio con ojos de cachorrito, el policía suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo porque me encantan las historias que nos cuentas cada vez que tu chico te manda para acá.

-¿Y a quién llamarás, Toni?

-Solo nos queda un número local ¿no? Pero Gil tendrá que controlarse cuando vengan a buscarnos… si es que vienen.

Ya hacía un buen rato que Alemania no podía pensar correctamente, dejándose llevar por la situación. Italia la había llevado a un parque en donde se había comenzado a tocar una canción con una guitarra (que por alguna extraña razón tenía escondida allí), esta vez la canción era bastante más dulce que la que le había dedicado cuando se conocieron y el efecto más desconcertante, Alemania no podía quitar los ojos del movimiento de los finos labios del italiano mientras cantaba, esa boca dulce y amable que conocía tan bien y al mismo tiempo le era siempre un misterio delicioso, una sorpresa constante.

-Ah~ Alemania… ¿Algún día vas a perdonarme?

-Yo ya… ya tengo tu respuesta.

-¿Sí?

-_Ja_… Feliciano yo…

Alemania había comenzado a acercarse al rostro del italiano y este ya abrazaba con ternura los pálidos brazos de la rubia cuando una alegre melodía salida de contexto rompió la atmósfera. El celular de Italia vibraba, prendía luces y sonaba desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Deberías contestar.

-Ve~ No quiero…

Murmuró Feliciano con los ojos cerrados, aproximándose aun al rostro de su amada, pero solo pudo besar al aire, pues la joven ya estaba inmovilizándole los brazos para fisgonear en su chaqueta en busca del maldito-celular-arruina-momentos. Cuando al fin lo halló contestó acelerada, sin siquiera ver quién era el que interrumpía.

-¿Hallo?... ¡Bruder, qué haces en la cárcel!... Sí, no sé ni siquiera por qué pregunto ¿Y qué quieres?... ¿Ah?- su voz se tiñó de decepción- De acuerdo, estaré allí en un rato más… procuren no causar más problemas… como digas, adiós.

Al cortar se volvió hacia Italia, quien la miraba como si le acabase de quitar la comida.

-Lo siento, debemos ir a la comisaría. Mi hermano y sus amigos están presos por el escándalo del restaurante.

-Ah, bueno- Feliciano se rascó la cabeza, un poco nervioso- Pero… ¿No olvidas algo? Estabas a punto de decirme que…

Estiró el cuello para volver a buscar la boca de su amor, pero esta otra vez le esquivó, apurando el paso de regreso a la calle y con el rostro coloreado por la vergüenza.

-Hablaremos más tarde, Italia.

Lamentablemente, los escándalos de la noche no habían terminado. En cuanto Alemania e Italia llegaron a la comisaría, después de un largo e incómodo camino en que cada intento de conversación por parte de Italia era acallado por los "Ahora no es el momento" y "Ya verá mi hermano cuando lo saque de esta" que gritaba Alemania enfurecida, como en sus peores momentos de guerra.

No bien hubieron llegado, se toparon con un tremendo revuelo, a duras penas pudieron preguntar qué diablos sucedía en medio del ajetreo de ambulancias y camillas que salían de las celdas llevando a personas heridas en distintos grados, hasta que el capitán llegó un tanto nervioso y reconoció a Italia.

-¡Ah, usted es el cuñado de Fernández!- saludó a las desconcertadas naciones- Él y sus amigos ya fueron llevados al hospital.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!

Inquirió la rubia, como siempre esperándose lo peor. El policía se quitó la gorra con el rostro afectado.

-¡Qué no pasó! Un alemán inició una pelea con unos pandilleros y junto a sus amigos terminaron golpeando a todos, nosotros no nos atrevimos a intervenir hasta que esos extranjeros comenzaron a romper la celda y se armó un caos…

-Pero…-interrumpió Italia, nervioso- ¿Los extranjeros están bien?

-Claro, son los que mejor salieron parados. De todas formas fueron trasladados al hospital a constatar lesiones… o seguirían destruyéndolo todo.

Ambas naciones se miraron con resignación y se dispusieron a ir al hospital a sacar a sus amigos. Antes de irse, el policía detuvo a Feliciano con un gesto cómplice.

-¿Está bien, signore Vargas? El Signore Fernández me contó que había roto con su novio y que…

-¡No del todo, no me rendiré esta vez! –sonrió con cierta ilusión el joven haciendo un gesto de triunfo que consoló un poco al buen policía que después de tanto oír hablar de él por boca de España le había cogido cariño sin conocerlo- ¡Ciao y gracias por preguntar~!

Lo que ninguno de los dos italianos supo fue que mientras ellos hablaban, Alemania los oía con atención, sintiendo con emoción cada palabra dicha por su ex novio.

Regresaron al auto para dirigirse al hospital, otra vez sin cruzar alguna palabra relacionada con su cita, para la frustración de Feliciano, aunque no perdía la esperanza de que la noche terminara de mejor modo para los dos. En tanto, la germana permanecía callada esta vez, pensativa y con la vista fija en la ciudad que pasaba borrosa ante sus ojos debido a la velocidad. Por suerte iba con cinturón de seguridad y estaba acostumbrada a la caótica forma de conducir de Italia.

En el hospital no les costó mucho dar con los susodichos. Una enfermera los llevó a la sala donde los tres amigos dormían apaciblemente en camillas.

-¿Qué les pasó?

-Los dormimos para que no armaran más escándalo y el francés dejara de acosar a las enfermeras.-Respondió la funcionaria con el ceño fruncido- Pero pueden llevárselos (y por favor, háganlo!), los despertaré enseguida.

Feliciano y Mónica se quedaron en el pasillo viendo cómo la enfermera hacía todo lo necesario para darles el alta a las naciones dopadas.

-Ahora que esto se resolvió, podemos volver a nuestra cita! Ve! ve!

-No- replicó Alemania con voz cansada- Tengo que llevarme a Gilbert de vuelta a casa y hablar seriamente con él.

-Eso significa que…

El italiano bajó la mirada decepcionado, pensando que había perdido toda oportunidad de solucionar su conflicto amoroso, pero una luz fue a consolar su desdicha cuando sintió que las manos de esta nueva Alemania tomaban su rostro para moverlo hasta el suyo y plantarle un suave y largo beso cargado de ternura y complicidad, como aquellos que se dedicaban antes del accidente.

Al separarse, Italia había recuperado su sonrisa boba.

-Eso significa que nos veremos pasado mañana donde siempre y que quiero que llegues temprano.

Dijo Alemania con cariño, sin dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos celestes. Italia quería volver a abrazarla y besarla mil veces más, pero su intento fue frenado por un gesto severo de la germana, pues en ese instante el BTF salía medio dormido de la sala.

-…West?

-Al auto, Gilbert. Te espera una larga charla de regreso a casa.

Prusia gruñó por lo bajo, buscó a Gilbird que descansaba en su cabeza y obedeció a su hermana, sumiso por los efectos de los tranquilizantes.

-Yo llevaré a mis fratelli a mi casa- declaró entusiasmado Italia, tomando a Francia y España por un brazo con intención de guiarlos- ¡Y no te preocupes por Francia, España lo mantendrá controlado cuando despierten!

Agregó al notar la desconfianza de la rubia, que luego se relajó un poco.

-Hasta luego, Monica.

Se despidió en voz baja el italiano. La aludida respondió con un gesto y se llevó a su hermano.

La marcha de regreso al país del norte fue muy poco Awesome para el grandioso Prusia, quien tuvo que aguantar todo el sermón de su hermana acerca de su intimidad, el respeto a los espacios públicos y el no meter en problemas a sus amigos que tenían responsabilidades y otras cosas que él ya no estaba escuchando.

Aunque en el fondo se notaba que ella no estaba enojada. Una paz profunda iluminaba el rostro de la joven y a la vez ensombrecía el de su hermano. L`amour diría su amigo Francis, la prueba de que el italiano había vuelto a ganar, replicaría él. Aunque quería mucho al pequeño Feli (incluso lo había ayudado a independizarse de Austria), no podía dejar de sentir algo de celos de esa unión libre que tenía con Alemania, él era su familia, le había visto crecer y engrandecerse, hacer su vida junto a la persona que quería. Era lo natural, pero seguía siendo un poco triste, él no quería que se la llevaran de su lado. Tal vez ya no formaba parte de la geografía de Alemania, pero no quería dejar de estar en su corazón.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la conversación seguía el mismo curso inicial.

-Volverás con él ¿cierto?

Preguntó el albino.

-Solucionaremos las cosas correctamente. **Y sin tu intervención**.

-Sí, sí… solo iba a decirte que…-Prusia respiró hondo antes de decir- como mujer o como hombre, si alguien te hace daño ¡no importa que sea el pequeño Feliciano! Soy tu hermano y estaré contigo. Siempre.

Alemania sonrió comprensiva. Aquella transformación le había servido para darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada de personas maravillosas que tenían más facilidad para decirle cosas dulces ahora que no tenía un cuerpo tan imponente.

-Lo sé.

Respondió ella y abrazó al mayor. Aunque en forma era idéntico a todos los viriles abrazos que los hermanos se habían dado en el pasado, en sensación fue único, un abrazo que resaltaba el afecto y mutua promesa de protección. Duró poco porque ninguno era muy dado a esas muestras de afecto, pero mientras Alemania se alistaba para dormir en su cuarto, reflexionó lo sucedido en la noche.

Quizás comenzaba a entender los motivos de Feliciano.

Quizás todo esto de ser mujer ya no era tan malo como pensaba.

Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y a quienes han seguido y comentado esta historia. Son la motivación que tengo para terminarla ^^


End file.
